This invention relates generally to indicators used on rifles to indicate bolt open status, for safety; and more particularly the invention concerns a unique, simple, easily installed indicator fitting between a rifle charging handle and receiver, and incorporating an indicator flag outstanding from the rifle to clearly indicate bolt-open status, the device being easily installed on a rifle and easily and quickly removable from installed position.
In the past, known indicators installable on rifles used in shooting matches, as in the chambers of such rifles did not work well on M-16 rifles, and on civilian versions (the AR-15 rifles), because such a rifle has an ejection port on the right side of the rifle and the flag that protrudes from the indicator is only visible on the right side of the rifle. A range officer looking down the firing line cannot see the indicator in place to his right. There is need for an improved indicator which can be seen, i.e. is visible to range officers looking down the firing line at either end thereof.